Ranks
Monkeycraft is unlike other server's because in Monkeycraft it is Possible to Obtain a rank without having to pay Money, But to Get a rank you need to work and Earn it, The higher the rank, The harder and more work you have to do to get it. The First rank that any new person to in the server starts off with is Rank Player, When you first join the server you will start off with rank Player, this is a very easy rank to rank up from but It has no special commands or Perks. Some ways to rank up are by Liking Monkycraft youtube comments or Making a Monkeycraft youtube Video, You could also Invite a Friend to Rank up to Rank VIP, ''which is the rank right above ''Player or Complete the Rank Parkour, There are other ways to get Ranked up but that is for another page. The next Rank is VIP, ''Rank ''VIP is an easily achievable rank that is the second weakest on the server, This rank has a few perks like /kittycannon: a Command that fires an explosive cat in the direction your looking at which then explodes after 2 seconds but causes no damage to the enviroment, /home, /hat: puts whatever item your holding in your hand onto your head. and /kit VIP: Gives you Kit Vip but only if you are rank'' VIP'', This command can only be used once every 3 hours. The next Rank which is harder to get but still not too hard is Rank MVP. ''This Rank can be achieved by winning the Rank parkour Once as VIP or by Inviting 3 people. It has more commands which some are /heal, /feed, /kit ''MVP, ''and /back: Lets you go back to the last place you teleported to. The next Rank after ''MVP ''is rank ''Helper, ''By this rank it starts getting hard to get promoted, You can get this rank by Inviting 6 people or beating Rank parkour 2 times as MVP. This rank give you /fly and /kit ''helper, ''This rank also gives you a little more authority in the server and abit more respected. The Rank after that is ''Champion which is were Ranking up becomes hard, to get champion you can either invite 12 people or by very good or helpful. Rank Champion also gives you /tp: Teleport to someone without the need of permission, /kit Champion ''and /kick. By this Rank you should be careful to use your commands like /tp or /kick only when necessary because abusing them could get you demoted or temporarily banned. Then the Rank after ''Champion ''is rank ''Elite, To get Rank Elite you need to invite 24 people or make an application on forums, you could also help around to improve your chances of getting promoted. Rank Elite was a rank added not long ago between Champion and Trusted because Trusted was too powerful for some people and too much people were abusing it, Rank Elite gives you /kit Elite, /Give and a few more commands. By this rank and any rank above this one you must be careful not to abuse your commands and not use them for harm or you could get demoted or banned. Finally the last Rank that is Achieveable but is not staff is Trusted, Trusted is only obtainable by being a trusted member of the server, It is the rank right below Moderator (Mod) though there are a few sub-ranks between Trusted and Mod, Like rank Youtuber which can be earned by having a youtube channel with 1000 or more subscribers, Rank Builder, Which builds and helps build large and nice structures for the server and Finally Trusted+. If you want to know about Staff Ranks then please look elsewhere on another page on the Website.